


you can do anything

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem by any of the characters point of view, it is also a bit AU-ish where they have some form of friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can do anything

I’ve seen the strength  
that you carry inside  
I’ve seen the will, the passion  
the fight in your eyes  
I’ve witnessed your ambition  
I know you can do it one more time

You can do anything  
You can be anyone  
You can be happy, too  
But first you must believe  
in the power of you

You’re powerful,  
valuable, beautiful and brave  
And I know that you know  
you can make it through tomorrow  
if you can get through today;  
I will be there for you  
every step of the way

Don't let the obstacles keep you from trying  
Or the reason for defeat  
Don't let your fears keep you from dreaming  
Or from chasing after your dreams

When you feeling stuck   
And don't know what to do  
Remember you have a friend right here


End file.
